Bardock's Adventures
by Goku91898
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Bardock after he killed Chilled? Find out here! First chapter is about the movie. Important message at end of first chapter


**Chapter 1: Chilled**

'Not gonna sit around and wait for the show. I'll stop him, even if I have to do it with my own two hands! Frieza! I'm coming for you you self serving murderous traitor! It's over! Tora! Fasha! This is for you!' I thought preparing to go up and attack Frieza's ship, I launched off the tower into the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta; soldiers started pouring out of his ship to stop me, a whole squad fired at me but it did nothing, I elbowed one as I aimed for Frieza's ship "Come on you cowards!" I shouted, soldiers started piling on one by one but I easily broke past them "Frieza!" I shouted nearing the ship. More soldiers pilled on "He's insane!" one of them stated "Frieza! Come out and fight me! You coward! Come out!" I yelled as I got to his ship; the top hatch began to open and Frieza appeared out of it "Hehehe. No way! You've lived long enough! Actually it's been too long for my taste!" I stated, Frieza lifted his hand slightly and there was a small glow "Frieza! Listen up! We quit, all of us! Got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" I shouted.

Frieza pointed his finger upwards with the small glow manifesting into an orb "Oh yeah. There's one last thing" I said, a blue Ki ball appeared in my right hand "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you!" I shouted lifting my arm "Here! Have it!" I shouted throwing my attack "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza laughed as the small orb grew to be bigger than his ship in seconds, my attack hit the orb and was engulfed by it 'Aw crap baskets' I thought as Frieza launched his attack killing me along with every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta.

Or so I thought as I woke up in an unknown room 'Am I in a bed? Does hell have beds? You'd think they'd have beds of spikes, or spiders, or spiky spiders. Spikers' I thought getting up, I looked out the window "Where am I?" I questioned "The sky, the land. So much like Planet Vegeta" I muttered "Oh how good. You're awake" a voice said, I turned around in surprise to see two purple creatures 'Who are they? I've never seen either of them before' I thought "Ah so you've awakened" the bigger one said walking over to where I was laying. "Wuh!" the little one gasped following "Well that's great! Your progress has been astounding, I've never seen anything like it" the big one continued "My name's Apana and I'm the village's healer, and this is my son Barry, I mean he's a bit shy but he's a good boy" he introduced, he then started walking over to me "So why don't you tell us about yourself? You don't seem like a local person. Are you new to Planet Plant?" Apana questioned 'Planet Plant? Wasn't that the original name of Planet Vegeta?" I wondered "Lemme just borrow your hand for a second okay" Apana said grabbing my arm.

He poured some liquid on my arm from a bottle he was holding 'This looks like the liquid from the medical machines. The pain's fading' I thought "What the hell is going on here? Have I somehow been brought to the past?" I questioned "Hey mister what's your name?" Barry asked "Bardock" I responded, a shadow went over head and landed in the village, I went to check it out "Hello there inhabitants of Planet Plant. We are here on a diplomatic mission on behalf of your new emperor Lord Chilled. Pamphlets will be passed around to introduced you to your new lives as slaves to his all mighty hornyness" the blue guy announced. "Really? This is how you intimidate a village? Blow up a house or two? I don't think you even killed anyone with those peashooters. Speaking of which what models are those? They look ancient" I stated "Hey we were gonna kill one of the sick ones if they didn't comply" the green one whined "Oh! Kill one of the sick ones. What are you gonna do next? Water board the elderly?" I mocked "Look buddy we didn't come here to be judged by you" the green one retorted firing his blaster.

I dodged and punched him in the gut "Holy shi-" the blue one started before I kicked him into a building "Huh. That wasn't even fun" I complained, the village people started crowding around me but I held out my hand "Don't get the wrong impression. I didn't try to rescue you, just a happy accident" I stated, I then flew off and landed in front of a cave "This'll do for some peace of mind for a while" I muttered, I sat in the back and went deep into thought until that Barry kid came running in "BARDOCK!" he shouted "What is it?" I asked "Ba-Barters came to the village again" he huffed "I should care?" I replied. "But they were looking for you Bardock" he added "Why me?" I asked "I have a bad feeling about this, there were these terrifying-" he continued but an explosion cut him off "What the?" I questioned "Oh no! My village! It's them!" he exclaimed, he then turned to me "Bardock! Please you have to save everyone! Please! Please! Everyone's going to die! Please Bardock! Please! Please!" he cried "I can't do it" I stated closing my eyes "Bardock! Please save my people! Please! Please!" he begged "Move it!" I growled kicking him off my leg.

I flew off to the village to fight them, I arrived just in time to save Apana from two guys with blasters "Bardock!" Apana exclaimed "That's Bardock?" the stranger questioned "Ah so your the one...who disposed of my henchmen" he guessed pulling down his hood, he looked a lot like Frieza which pissed me off "FRIEZA!" I screamed charging him, I punched him which knocked him back but he retorted with a kick that sent me flying back onto the ground "Oh no Bardock!" Apana exclaimed "Such impudence. Who do you think you are to test the almighty Chilled!" the stranger growled knocking my head into the ground. "Frieza!" I growled in the dirt "Who is this Frieza fellow you keep blabbering on about? I don't think you quite know who I am. I am the most powerful space pirate the galaxy has ever known! Lord Chilled!" he growled "What?" I questioned 'He looks just like Frieza. So I really have been sent to the past and this is Frieza's ancestor' I thought "Stop it!" Apana shouted running at Chilled before he was smacked aside by his tail "Father!" Barry shouted running to Apana "Please be okay" he hoped "Perhaps if you were tamed, you could prove useful" Chilled wondered "However, I have no need for weaklings like you!" he countered kicking me across the ground.

"I'll just burn up this peace of trash! Ahahaha!" Chilled laughed charging an attack "You...You better stop it!" Barry shouted, Chilled ignored him "Just leave Bardock alone you big bully!" Barry yelled running at him "Kid...stay back" I groaned "Do not interfere you brat!" he shouted launching his attack at Barry, it launched him into a cliff, it angered me so I sat up a bit "Dammit! It can't end here! I won't let it end this way!" I growled in frustration "You'll pay for what you've done!" I shouted hitting my head against the ground "You monster!" I said hitting my head again, clouds formed above our location and lightning was emitting from them. I punched the ground, lightning then struck on both sides of me, my hair then flashed gold, I looked back towards Chilled and saw him smirking "Now" I spoke, my hair flashed gold a second time "Now!" I repeated louder while getting to my knees, electricity was flowing around me "Everything's going to change" I vowed "Ahahaha! That was fun! It's been a long time since I've had to try!" Chilled laughed.

I got to my feet and my hair flashed gold yet again *So Frieza thought we were getting to strong! Frieza's taken our loyalty and paid us back in our own blood! So this is what its come to, this is how we're rewarded for our hard work! My friends! Borgos, Fasha, Yugesh...I promise somehow I'll get them for this Yugesh! We'll meet again my friends, sooner or later we'll meet again* I thought, "MWAHAHAHA!" Chilled laughed "Haaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed, my hair turned gold completely and my eyes turned teal "What?!" everyone shouted in shock "What the?! Where were you hiding such power!?" Chilled questioned "Frieza! I'm Gonna Make You Pay!" I growled. I began walking slowly towards Chilled "Impossible! I can't believe it! How can you still have that kind of power!" Chilled denied, he then launched into the air with an attack prepared in his hand "Raaah!" he shouted firing it, it hit me and exploded on impact "Yaaah!" he shouted firing more which all hit, he then landed on the ground where he was before "Hm. I enjoyed that" Chilled smirked "W-W-What?!" Chilled stuttered.

I walked out of the smoke unharmed, only my armor was damaged "Waaah!" Chilled growled flying at me, he threw his left fist which I caught with my right, and he threw his right which I caught with my left "I'm the strongest in the Universe! I could never lose!" Chilled shouted "You're days of tyranny are over forever!" I growled "Wh-Who do you think you are?" Chilled questioned "I'm Bardock" I said in response, I lifted him up and smashed him across the ground and threw across the ground after going around. I flipped to where he slid elbowing him in the face, I grabbed the back of his head and smashed him into the ground, I grabbed him by the tail spinning him around several times, I threw him across the island we were on and fazed to where he would be and kicked him into the sky, he regained control of himself in the air "Darn it! A low worm like you! Impossible! Now you will die by my hand! I'm going to vaporize this planet and all of you with it! I've had enough of your insolence!" Chilled shouted.

He charged and Death Ball between his hands while he was talking "I'll blow you away!" I shouted back charging an attack "Curse you! Gah! Rot in Hell!" he shouted firing his Death Ball "I Will Never Forgive You!" I vowed firing my attack, I put more energy into my attack and Frieza's Death Ball slowly got pushed back "This ends now!" I screamed, my attack engulfed Chilled sending him flying into space and it exploded once out of the atmosphere, I walked into the sunset away from the village, what am I to do now?  
**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Power Levels (Allies)**

Bardock: 10,000/ Bardock (Super Saiyan): 500,000

* * *

**Power Levels (Opponents)**

Chilled: 400,000

* * *

**Dear Reader, I am not good at coming up with characters and scenarios from scratch, so please send some ideas for such and such, like a Character sheet with everything ya need, name, gender, race, etc. Even include power levels but it can't be OP got it so it can't be as strong as Buu right off the bat, it'll work it's way up in strength, so please do send character and scenario ideas, I'd really love to here them, your character would have to be to start with as the max strength of Nappa and the lowest as Goku against Raditz.**


End file.
